Let the Games Begin
by ashley2707
Summary: A competition in school to raise money for charity becomes a battle of the sexes and to top it all off, Bella is writing an anonymous column which turns into her own personal battle against her male counterpart. All human.Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight
1. The Announcement

**Ok this is my first fanfiction so I really want feedback on my writing so please R&R. Hope you like it! Also, this idea came from reading the book Boys v. Girls so if you haven't read that book you should it's funny and totally shocking at the end. Rated T for some language.**

"Bella you're going to be late for school," Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming," I yelled back. I ran around my room grabbing all my school supplies and throwing it over my shoulder.

"Bye Charlie," I called towards the living room as I ran out the door.

The birds in the trees flew into the air as my trucks engine roared to life. I trying coaxing my truck to go over it's usual 60 mph limit but it started wheezing and I decided not to push it.

When I got to the school I raced down the hallways and of course ran into him.

"Watch it Swan," Edward sneered down at me.

"You watch it Masen, why the hell are you standing in the middle of the hallway?"

"Why the hell are you running down the middle of the hallway?"

Ugh, I hate him. He saw the anger in my eyes and started to smirk, but I just glared back at him and stormed off.

I slumped down in my desk fuming. Who does Edward Masen think he is? I don't even know why he hates me so much it just happened after I started coming to this high school. His sister Alice is my best friend which is weird considering I'm the social outcast and Alice is the girl everyone wants to be friends with.

I could feel her questioning eyes on my but I refused to look towards her. I mean seriously after two years of this she should automatically assume it was her jack ass of a brother.

"Miss Swan," the teacher said in an annoyed voice. Everyone was staring at me so I guessed he was trying to get my attention for a while. I blushed and said, "Yes?"

"Now that you're paying attention, where was I?" he asked, always forgetful.

"You were talking about our group projects," Jessica piped up.

"Thank you Miss Stanley. Ok class this project will be on any book of your choosing as long as it's school appropriate and over 250 pages. You will be working in groups of one or two, no exceptions." He finished just as the bell rang.

"Miss Swan, I need to talk to you," he called before I got out of the door.

I looked worriedly at Alice but she just shrugged and mouthed, see you at lunch.

I turned around and walked towards the teacher's desk.

"Are you ok Bella, you usually aren't spacey," he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just not awake yet," I lied.

"Oh, ok. Well I wanted to ask you a favor," he said looking at me like I didn't really have a choice but to say yes.

"Um sure Mr. Gray."

"Well the principle says that since we don't have enough readers for our school newspaper, and she's thinking of discontinuing it, so I was wondering if you could help us out," he said.

"Um, well I'm not that good at promoting things. You should ask Alice she could help you get more readers," I suggested inching towards the door.

"No I meant could you write an article, or a few I guess, I want you to write the advice column."

I could feel my mouth drop open in shock and I quickly tried to close it. "You want me to give people advice?" I asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"Bella, you are one of the best writers in this class, and I think it will be good for you to get out of your shell," he said.

Yeah those are the words of a desperate teacher, trying to suck up by telling you how good you are so that you'll do it. "Fine I'll do it, but I wish to remain anonymous."

"Great and you only have to do it every other issue, because I have a boy who's writing also."

Great, I thought sarcastically. "Who else is writing it?" I asked.

"He wishes to stay anonymous also," he told me smiling.

"Ok," I shrugged and left the room. Now I was going to be late for my next class, thanks Mr. Gray.

I ran into the room breathless and went to go sit in my desk.

"Running again Swan? Tsk tsk," Edward whispered as the teacher started lecturing.

"Shut up Masen," I said under my breath.

He just chuckled and I glared at him again. Ugh, I was so pathetic was that seriously the best I could do?

"Swan, Masen, up here now," the teacher called.

I looked up shocked and I saw her holding two dry erase markers and pointing at the whiteboard.

"You guys will start off the test review," she announced.

Why me? Everyone knew Edward was undefeated, it was kind of pointless even trying to win against him.

"Ok first round I'll say the definition and you'll write the word on the board, are you ready?"

"Yup," Edward said smirking at me.

I just nodded my head once and faced the board listening for the definition.

"Ok here's the definition: A trait in which the blood lacks a protein that is essential for clotting."

I had the word up first, but only by a second. Edward looked shocked and my team was cheering. I looked at the word hemophilia written on the board twice, once in really neat cursive the other in my messy scrawl, and smirked at Edward. He gritted his teeth and went to go sit down. I smiled as the next person in his team came up, Mike. He totally didn't have a chance and he knew it, I could tell by his face.

"Ready?" the teacher asked.

I nodded practically jumping with giddiness. Mike just faced the board and pressed the tip of the marker to it. The rest of the class went on that way and I was kicked off by the teacher since I had been up there for most of the game.

I sat down and got high fives from everyone in my team and I looked up at the score. It was 17 to 4. I laughed and I heard Edward sigh in frustration as yet another team member got the answer wrong.

I know it was childish but when he turned towards me I smirked and pointed at the score. He just glared back and I swear I could see steam coming out of his ears. I just laughed and turned to watch the rest of the game with a smile on my face.

At lunch Alice was so excited about something and I was afraid to know what. She was jumping in her seat as I sat down and then she started talking in a rush.

"," she said and I couldn't understand one word she said.

"Alice slow down," I said laughing.

"You're spending the night at my house tonight, no exceptions, and Rose is going to be there too," she said slower.

"Alice," I groaned. Rosalie hated me and once again I had no idea why, I mean seriously she's like a beauty queen lowering girls' self esteem wherever she goes, why would she bother hating me?

"I said no buts," she pouted knowing I couldn't resist her once I saw her face.

Don't look, don't look, I chanted to myself. "Alice…" dang it I looked, "Fine."

She squealed and then she started giving me the details and everything else. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper came up to our table then and sat down. I avoided looking at Rosalie as Alice told her our plans for the weekend and instead I picked at my food.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jasper asked instantly sensing my distress.

"Nothing," I lied and he let it drop thankfully.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Emmett asked smiling his goofy smile.

"The ceiling," I replied sarcastically and smiled back at him.

"How lame Bella, seriously are you in first grade" he teased.

"Emmett if I was in first grade you'd be in daycare," I teased back.

"True," he shrugged and put his arm around Rosalie.

Alice was talking to Jasper and I felt awkward being surrounded by couples. Once again I was the third wheel. "Hey Alice I'm going to go to class, I'll see you tonight," I said picking up my uneaten food tray.

"Bella we still have 15 minutes," Alice said shocked.

"Yeah well… I have to talk to the teacher."

"Ok fine," she said turning back to Jasper and rolling her eyes.

I dumped my food in the trash and walked outside to sit on a picnic table under a big tree. I pulled out my worn copy of Wuthering Heights and started reading.

I heard Jacob coming before I saw him and I was hurrying to leave but then he rounded the corner with his followers. They were so conceited and they always thought they were above the rules. Jacob had his arm around Leah, his girlfriend of the moment, and Quil, Embry, and Seth were following him.

"Hey nerd what are you reading?" Quil asked walking ahead of the others.

I just shoved my book into my backpack, but before I could sling it over my shoulder, Quil grabbed it and held it above my head. Everyone in Jacob's group was unnaturally tall so even if I tried jumping I wouldn't be able to reach my backpack.

"Quil give me back my backpack," I said calmly hiding my anger.

"Now you speak, I thought you were going mute," he laughed and everyone joined in with him.

I looked over at Jacob, my childhood friend. He was looking at Quil and ignoring my pleading glance.

"Come on shorty, jump for it," Quil said teasing me.

"Drop it Quil, Swan's mine to harass, she's too good for the likes of you," Edward said coming up. Jacob and Edward had always been enemies and all anyone knew about it was that they had been fighting since 6th grade when they first met.

I saw Jacob glare and him and he took the backpack from Quil.

"Oh yeah Masen, how about you come get it," Jacob said holding it above his head now.

"Just give me my damn backpack Jacob" I said breaking their glaring contest.

"Fine whatever," he said tossing it to me and I grunted under the impact.

I shouldered my backpack and stormed off. Why did Jacob turn into such a jerk? Why does Edward hate me so much? Why would Edward want to help me? Why do I always have to start crying when I'm mad?

My head was swirling with endless questions and as I sat in the bathroom willing myself not to cry, I thought of Edward. He actually helped me, and I didn't say thank you. _Why should I? He's a jerk who hates me for no reason. _I wiped my eyes and walked out of the bathroom and towards my next class, gym. I will not feel guilty, I will not feel guilty, I chanted.

When I got into the gym I was surprised to see the bleachers out and the principles podium in the center of the court.

"Today we aren't having class because there's an assembly," our gym teacher said. I was so happy I almost tripped over one of the fold out chairs as I headed to the top of the bleachers and saved the row for everyone else I sit with at lunch.

When the principle announced over the intercom, for the teachers to take their students to the gym, people started pouring in and claiming seats. I waved towards Alice and she was dragging Jasper, who was followed by Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey Bella," Alice said sliding next to me.

"Hey," I replied and then I looked down where the principle was talking to some other teachers, including my English teacher Mr. Gray.

"Good morning students," our principle said.

There were a lot of grumbled replies throughout the gym and we got a glare from the principle.

"You guys can do better. I said good morning students."

"Good morning Mrs. McConachie" we all said with fake enthusiasm.

"That was better," she beamed. "Ok, well we've called this meeting together to tell you all about an exciting new fund raising opportunity."

The gym was quiet and when Mrs. McConachie glared at us again some of us clapped and one person gave a sarcastic woohoo.

She beamed and continued with her announcement, "We will be having a boys vs. girls competition to see who can raise the most money. Now remember this is to raise money for charity, not a reason to fight against each other," she said.

Yeah like she didn't know it was going to turn into a blood battle, that's probably why she's doing it this way to give us some encouragement to raise more money.

"Oh my gosh this is going to be so fun!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah," I replied sarcastically.

"Come on Bella don't be such a spoil sport," Alice said.

"Yeah Bella, don't be mad because you know the boys are going to win," Emmett said.

"Whatever, the girls are going to win, because not only are we smarter, but we are also better looking," Rosalie said.

"I can't argue with that," Emmett laughed, "but looks don't win a competition."

"What about a beauty pageant," Alice asked smirking.

"That's different," he pouted.

"Sure it is Em," Rosalie said laughing.

Emmett just grumbled and we all laughed at him.

"Ok now we need to pick the leaders of the two teams. Who wants to be the girl's leader?" Mrs. McConachie asked.

"ME! ME! ME!" Alice shouted.

"Um, ok Alice Masen come on down," Mrs. McConachie said.

Alice gracefully descended the steps and joined Mrs. McConachie by the podium.

"Ok now for the boys, Jacob Black how about you?"

I watched Jacob walk up and stand next to Alice and they shook hands with fake smiles on their faces.

Let the games begin.


	2. The Date Auction

**I spaced last time and forgot the put the author of Girl v. Boy so it's by Yvonne Collins and Sandy Rideout and like I said before, this story is really related to that book. I don't know how I feel about this chapter so if you could comment that'd be great. In the next chapter there will be a newspaper column from either Bella or her mysterious boy rival so read more to find out what happens! R&R!**

CH 2

"We have to think of an awesome fundraising idea, so awesome that we will raise a million dollars," Alice said holding a notebook and a fuzzy pen.

"Alice we can't think of a way to raise a million dollars, if people knew how to do that then they wouldn't need high school students raising money," I said rolling my eyes.

"Alice I thought we were going to give Bella a make over," Rosalie said looking at me with an evil smile.

I glared at her. So far Alice had forgotten about the make over and I intended to keep it that way.

"Maybe later, we have to think of a fundraiser," she replied staring at the blank paper.

I smirked and Rosalie glared at me.

"Well, not that this is fun and all, but I'm going to get a drink or something," I said walking towards the kitchen. I grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with ice water. When I turned away from the fridge I saw Edward sitting on the island and I choked on an ice cube.

"What are you doing here?" I asked gasping.

"Well it is my house, shouldn't I be asking you that question?" he smirked.

"Alice invited me," I said putting my glass down.

"It's sad that my sister has to be friends with you when she can have so much better," he said.

Even though it was true, it hurt to hear him say it. I just flipped him off and started back towards the living room. Of course I could never make a graceful exit. I slipped on a pencil that was left on the floor and I started falling face first towards the ground. I shut my eyes waiting for the impact and then I felt a strong arm around my waist.

I gasped shocked and turned around to see green eyes staring at me amused. "I didn't need your help," I glared.

"Clearly," he smirked.

He helped me stand up and I pulled down my shirt since he pushed it up exposing part of my stomach. "Thanks Masen," I said still feeling guilty for not saying it earlier with Jacob.

"Whatever," he said and then he went back to sitting on the island and I continued into the living room and sighed. None of it made sense anymore. Edward, who has hated me for two years, is suddenly helping me and being somewhat decent, well more decent than he used to be.

"It's perfect," Alice exclaimed.

"What is?" I asked plopping down on the couch.

"We are going to have a date auction," Alice said clapping her hands.

"I'm not participating in that Alice," I said avoiding her face.

"Please Bella, it's just one date," Alice pleaded.

"Alice no, besides no one will bid on me," I said trying to hide my embarrassment.

"When we're done with you they will," Rosalie said confidently.

I have seriously entered an alternate universe. Now Rosalie is helping me, what has the world come to?

"Um thanks?" I whispered.

"It's settled then, I'll talk to Mrs. McConachie and we'll do it after school on Wednesday," Alice said happy again.

"I can't wait to see what the boys decided on," Rosalie said smirking.

"Yeah, with Jacob as their leader it's sure to be a laugh," Alice said.

Right then it got eerily quiet and Rosalie gave Alice an evil smile and then together they looked towards me.

"Uh-oh," I said and then I ran for kitchen again hoping Edward wasn't in there.

"Bella come on it won't hurt," Alice said chasing me around the table while Rosalie stood at the door making sure I didn't run out.

"That's what you said about the eyebrow plucking and that hurt," I complained.

"What's going on here?" Edward asked peeking over Rosalie's shoulder.

"Masen get out of here," I snapped running to the end of the table as Alice ran to the other side. I was close to where Rosalie and Edward were standing and I felt arms grab my waist and I knew I'd been caught. When was I going to learn?

"Come on Bella it's not going to be that bad," Edward whispered smugly in my ear.

"Let me go you jack ass," I said kicking at his shins.

Rosalie and Edward dragged me into Alice's room and sat me down in her computer chair in front of a big mirror.

"Masen, I will kill you for this," I glared at his reflection in the mirror, and he laughed and left the room.

"Bella calm down we have to practice for Wednesday," Alice said her arms full of makeup, a flat iron, and other torture weapons.

I sat there while they pulled at my hair and twisted it into different hairstyles. Now I know how the barbies felt when I dressed them up and did their hair. When they were done I looked into the mirror and barely recognized myself.

"Wow Alice, thanks," I breathed, "and Rosalie, thanks too."

"See and it'll hurt less on Wednesday since we won't have to pluck your eyebrows," Alice said cheerfully.

I rubbed my eyebrows and felt a slight burn where they pulled out some hair. At least we wouldn't have to repeat that.

"EDWARD," Alice called.

"No Alice, I don't want your brother to see me," I pleaded.

"We need a guy's opinion," Alice explained.

"He hates me, he'll just say I'm ugly, which I probably am," I said hiding my face as Edward walked in.

"Bella you're going to smear your makeup, take your hands off you face," Rosalie ordered.

"I'd rather not," I mumbled.

"Come on Swan, are you really that ugly?" Edward asked.

"Probably," I mumbled again still not removing my hands from my face.

I felt someone pull my hands away from my face and then I looked into shocking green eyes. Alice smiled proud of herself and Edward was still holding my wrists and staring into my face with a look of shock and something else I couldn't quite place.

"Told you," I said looking down.

"Bella how many times do we have to tell you? No one dressed and made up by Alice and I, ever looks ugly," Rosalie said exasperated.

"It's really not that bad Swan," Edward said standing up and composing himself. "But all the makeup in the world won't cover that pimple on your nose."

"Edward shut up she doesn't have a pimple on her nose… does she?" Alice asked bringing out her magnifying mirror and angling it towards my nose.

Edward just laughed and left the room while Alice started inspecting my nose.

"Liar," she said under her breath.

"Let's just go to bed Alice, I'm tired," I said.

"Come on it's only 11:00," Alice complained.

"Well I'm going to bed but you guys can stay up and do whatever," I said going into the bathroom to get my pajamas on and wash off the makeup.

"Fine you party pooper but that means we're going shopping tomorrow," Alice said smiling.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"Bella, I swear you need to embrace your feminine side," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

I just stood there and stared at my reflection trying to see something that made me stand out. Maybe if I look hard enough I can find something unordinary about me, some reason for a guy to like me. No matter how long I looked I couldn't see anything, besides my warm brown eyes that I inherited from my Dad.

It doesn't matter anyways, why do I care what any guy thinks? I pulled on my pajamas and went downstairs to the living room where Alice and Rosalie had already set up our blankets and pillows.

Right when my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep. It had been a long day.

Alice got the ok from Mrs. McConachie on Monday and we were already spreading word around about the date auction. We got 17 volunteers to participate which made 18 including me. I still doubted I'd get anyone to bid on me but at least it was making Alice happy to have so many volunteers.

The auction was taking place in the gym, and after school on Wednesday Alice, Rosalie, and I decorated the gym and got everything ready to go. I was number 7 to go, so when people started filing in and we were about to start, I stood in line between number 6, Lauren Mallory, and number 8, Jessica Stanley.

"Mike is totally going to bid on you," Lauren was telling Jessica.

"Whatever he doesn't even like me," she said but I could see the hope in her eyes.

"At least you know you'll get more bids than some people," she said glancing at me and then looking at Jessica again.

They both started laughing and then it was Lauren's turn to get up on stage.

"Wish me luck," she said and then she climbed up the stairs and onto the platform.

"Ok, here we have Lauren Mallory, and if you pick her you're going to dinner in Seattle and then a movie after, where you can get to know each other hint, hint. Ok so do I hear $15?" Rosalie called reading off a note card.

"I said do I hear $15," Rosalie repeated after a minute.

"$10?" she asked.

"I bid $10," someone called from the crowd.

"Ok I have $10 does anyone want to top that?" Rosalie asked disbelieving. "Come one people it's for charity. No? Ok then $10 going once, going twice, sold to Eric Yorkie for $10."

Eric walked up and pulled Lauren off the stage with him. I was smirking and then I felt someone push me from behind.

"It's your turn get up there," Jessica said pushing me again.

I walked up the stairs and went to stand next to Rosalie. I was so nervous I wouldn't even look into the crowd I just stared first at Rosalie, then at Alice. Alice gave me a thumbs up and I could swear I saw Rosalie smile a little.

"Ok this is Bella Swan and her date is a mystery so you have to bid to find out. The bidding starts at $15."

"$15," I heard someone shout. I was so shocked I looked into the crowd to see who it was. It was Mike the jock.

"Do I hear $20," Rosalie asked.

"$20 over hear," Tyler Crowley called.

"Ok so $20, do I hear $25?" Rosalie asked getting into it.

"$25," I heard someone to my right call and then I looked over and saw Jacob. WTF! I swear I almost had a heart attack right then and there. He smirked at me and then laughed at my expression. Quil was looking at him like he was crazy and Leah was shooting daggers at him.

"$30 do I hear $30," Rosalie asked again.

"$30," I heard a familiar voice call.

No way, this was way too much. He can't be serious; this was the cruelest joke ever.

I could see Alice's shocked face too but then Jacob called out again.

"$35"

"$40," Edward called back.

"$45"

"$50"

"Fine you win Masen. You're lucky I only have $45, but it doesn't matter anyways, I can date Bella any time I want to for free," he smirked and the sauntered off with his followers.

"$50 going once, twice, sold for $50," Rosalie said smiling at me and I could feel my mouth drop open.

I was too shocked to move let alone close my mouth. Edward came up on stage and tugged at my arm. He pulled me out into the hallway and I slumped against the wall.

"What… you, me, and… huh?" I stuttered.

He was sitting next to me with his head in his hands and I couldn't tell if he was mad or embarrassed. "I just couldn't stand him winning," his explanation came out muffled.

Now I was mad, "What so the only reason you bid was so that Jacob wouldn't win? I refuse to be a prize won because of your sick game. What is wrong with you? First you hate me for no reason at all, then you keep helping me like the past two years of rude comments and harassment never happened, and now you bid on me to go on a date because you didn't want Jacob Black to win?" I let a lot of frustration and anger out and I still didn't feel better.

"I don't hate you Bella," he whispered quietly.

"Then why? Why all the harassment and the comments and the competition? Why?" I asked.

"I don't know ok?" he snapped lifting his head up. "I don't know"

"That's great," I said and I stood up.

"Bella wait," he said.

"Save it, I'll see you on Saturday I guess," I said and then I went back into the gym to watch the rest of the auction.

APOV (Alice's point of view)

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH! Edward and Bella are going on a date! _Calm down Alice, you can't get ahead of yourself; it could all turn into nothing_. Shut up, I said to the voice. Wow I really need to stop talking to myself.

After the auction Rosalie and I counted up all the money we earned, $225 to be exact, and we put it in an envelope so I could drop it by Mrs. McConachie's office.

"Alice did you see the look on Bella's face when Edward won, it was priceless," Rosalie asked.

"I was shocked too," I admitted but I was still doing a happy dance inside my head.

"Yeah well we all know it's because Edward can't stand being shown up by Jacob Black," Rosalie said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Maybe Edward actually likes Bella," I suggested.

She shook her head, "Even if he does, you know it won't last. Edward is like the hottest guy here, except for Emmett of course."

I just rolled my eyes at her and picked up our supplies. Rosalie always acts like a bitch, but she really is a decent person deep down inside. We already decided on what our next fundraiser idea is going to be and I needed to find Bella and tell her. I can't wait until we see what the boys have come up with.

BPOV (Bella's point of view)

Wow, trust Jacob to find a way to mix hot girls and cars into a fundraiser. He had the "brilliant" idea to have the hottest girls in our school, well besides Rosalie and Alice, pose on top of or next to cars, and put their pictures in a calendar for guys to drool over and do God knows what else. Too bad Jacob's stupid plan only appealed to the guy's half of our school. What girl in her right mind would purchase a calendar full of slutty girls posing on top of cars?

"Hey Bella, you wanna be in the photo shoot? We can always use an extra hot girl," Jacob yelled down the hallway.

"No thanks, I'd rather not be the product of some guy's sex fantasies," I called back.

"Too late," he smirked and then winked at me.

I just rolled my eyes at him and flipped him off.

I saw him mouth, you wish you could, and then he turned around and left.

Jacob was so immature I swear. At least it was easy to forget our little exchange seeing as I had worse problems to deal with. Tomorrow was my date with Edward which was bound to be a disaster. It still didn't make sense to me as to why the guy who has hated me all these years, is now developing some "feelings" for me. It's not like I got better looking over the past three years, well at least I haven't noticed it.

Alice insisted on dressing me for the date and deciding I had no real choice anyway, I agreed to it. She was supposed to be over at my house around 5:30, an hour before Edward was supposed to pick me up. She still hasn't told me where I'm supposed to be taking him so I was hoping she'd tell me tomorrow night _before_ Edward shows up. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

**p.s. I'm not very good at making long chapters, so I'll try to update more often because of that but I still have my other stories of fictionpress, so like I said you can check those out too, but they have nothing to do with Twilight sorry :(.**


	3. Do I love Edward Masen?

CH 3

**Ok I'm on a total Twilight high and it is a real thing… it's where I freak out and go all spazzy kinda like Alice when she's playing Barbie with Bella or when she's shopping and it's also where I'm freaking out and saying OMC and IMing my friends in all caps quoting Twilight and such… **

**I'm so happy I got reviews usually I get one a chapter but this time I got two! Wow that made me sound pathetic... Oh well keep it up guys reviews help motivate me and make me smile if anyone cares about that. **

**I couldn't think of a good place for Bella to take Edward so I settled for a little dancing and the cliché… hope you like it! R&R!**

**p.s. I'm actually proud that I wrote so much this chapter :)! Tell me what you think about the ending! Oh yeah and if anyone has any questions feel free to ask I don't want to confuse anyone.**

"Alice, ow, you said this wouldn't hurt," I said as she pulled at my hair twisting it into different styles.

"Bella, if I told you it would hurt would you have let me do it? No, so therefore I told you it wouldn't hurt so that I wouldn't have to strap you to the chair with a belt… again." Alice said and even though I couldn't see it, I knew she rolled her eyes.

I crossed my arms across my chest and let out a "Hmph!"

"I'm almost done," Alice said still pulling my hair, I swear I was going to be bald after this.

"I don't see why I have to look so good anyways, it's not like I like your brother and besides he's seen me in the morning with my hair a mess and no makeup on my face," I complained.

"Bella did you see the look he gave you that night when we showed him your makeover?" she asked exasperated.

"Yeah he was shocked into silence because I looked so scary," I said remembering his face and blushing.

"Bella you are hopeless," she said rolling her eyes and stepping back, "there all done!"

I looked in the mirror and again I was speechless by the transformation. Alice could always change the outside of me but I'd still be the same old klutzy Bella on the inside.

"Remind me why I have to do this again," I asked.

"Because Edward paid $50 to go on a date with you," Alice said busily picking up her makeup and supplies.

"Great, you make me sound like a rental," I said rolling my eyes.

"Drama queen," I heard her mutter under her breath.

I heard the doorbell ring from downstairs and I stood up to look out the window.

"He's here," I groaned.

"You wait up here, I'll get the door," Alice said already heading out my door.

"Alice I can answer my own door," I said following her.

"Bella don't you know anything? We have to keep him waiting now go upstairs and wait until I come get you," she said. She watched me walk back into my room before continuing her walk down the stairs.

What had I gotten myself into?

APOV

I walked to the front door and pulled it open to reveal Edward looking really handsome in his black sweater and jeans. I sighed happily, at least I bought Edwards clothes so I wouldn't have to worry about him looking bad, Bella on the other hand…

"Hey Alice, where's Bella?" Edward asked trying to look behind me.

"She's just getting ready but you can sit in the living room and wait," I replied waving him in.

Once he sat down I went back upstairs to check on Bella, and make sure she was still there.

"Bella he's waiting for you in the living room are you ready to find out where you're going?" I asked her coming back into the room.

"Alice this is completely ridiculous," she said pulling down at the miniskirt I put her in.

"Bella stop doing that," I said smacking her hand. "Do you want to know where you're going tonight or not?"

"Yes," she said.

I told her the place Rosalie and I had picked out for her and I laughed as I saw her mouth drop in shock.

BPOV

"Alice, no," I pleaded.

"Bella you have to, you'll love it I promise," Alice said trying to hold in laughter.

"Do you take pleasure in torturing me?" I asked her.

She just shrugged and started dragging me down the stairs. When I saw Edward I gasped and forgot how to breathe. He looked so perfect in just a plain black sweater and jeans, and I wondered why I'd never noticed how much he resembled a Greek god before. I saw a similar look of shock cross his face and I started to blush and pull at my skirt again.

"Bella, you look…" he trailed off.

I stared at him confused and he looked at me questioningly. "Bella why are looking at me like that?"

"You called me Bella," I said shocked.

"So, it's your name isn't it," he looked at me like I was going crazy.

"Yeah but you haven't called me Bella for 2 years," I explained.

Realization crossed his face and then he started laughing at me. "Sorry Swan, I was caught up in the moment."

"Whatever," I said blushing and looking down again.

"Well you guys should get going, Edward I expect her at our house around 10:00 ok?" Alice said grabbing us and pulling us towards the door.

"Wait your house?" I asked confused.

"Yeah you're spending the night tonight, I already cleared it up with Charlie," she said before I could object.

"See you tonight Alice," Edward mumbled and then pulled me out the door.

We got into his Volvo and he looked over to me expectantly.

"Why aren't you driving?" I asked.

"I don't know where we're going."

"Oh right, you should let me drive," I suggested reaching for the door handle to get out.

"Yeah right," he laughed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because this is my car and you could crash it," he explained slowly.

"I won't crash your precious car, I'm a more careful driver than you are," I said exasperated.

"Whatever Bella just tell me where we're going," he said again forgetting to call me Swan.

"No," I smirked.

"Why not?"

"Because it's supposed to be a "mystery" date and if I tell you it takes away the mystery."

He glared at me and then his expression changed into a pout and he looked me straight in the eyes. "Bella please tell me where we're going," he pleaded.

I was too busy staring into his dazzling eyes that I almost missed his question. He was looking at me expectantly and I forced out an answer, "I'll tell you when to turn right and left deal?"

He nodded and smiled to himself starting the engine.

Why did he have that affect on me? It couldn't be because I like him because I don't, not at all… do I? I couldn't figure out my emotions right now they were just too confusing. I looked out the windshield and then I shouted, "Turn left!"

The car did a sharp turn to the left and I heard cars honking behind me. "Are you trying to get me killed," I asked gasping.

"You're the one giving directions, you're supposed to give me more of a warning," he smirked.

"Fine you're going to turn onto the highway heading towards Seattle," I said and then sat back in my seat with my arms crossed over my chest. I heard him chuckle and I turned to glare at him but then I couldn't look away. This was getting too weird, I don't like Edward Masen. But if I really didn't like him then why can't I look away from his mesmerizing eyes and perfect crooked smile.

I started getting nervous when we finally reached Seattle. This was going to be totally embarrassing and I knew Edward wouldn't let me live it down. Alice and Rosalie were going to pay for this, was my last thought before I gave Edward the final directions leading us to our destination, and the end of my life as I know it.

EPOV

This had to be some joke. The Bella I knew would never pick this place for a date, especially with me. Something bad was bound to happen tonight and I could probably tease her about it for the next 2 years, I smiled to myself thinking of the possibilities.

I parked the car and got out waiting for Bella to open her door and join me. She was still sitting in the passenger seat and she looked like she was going to start hyperventilating which made me chuckle. I looked up at the bright neon sign and once again wondered why Bella was taking me here.

I just shook my head in disbelief and then I went to tap on her window. She jumped and looked up at me while I looked down on her expectantly. I opened the door and she got out slowly probably wishing she was here with someone else, someone like Jacob. The thought made hot anger flood through me and I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the front doors.

"Edward maybe this isn't such a good idea," she said nervously tugging at her skirt, the skirt that showed off her perfect legs… No Edward don't think that way what's wrong with you?

"Come on Swan it was your idea," I said pulling her through the doors and into the dance club where the lights were pulsing and everyone was close together dancing to the music. It smelled like sweat and alcohol and I was trying not to gag.

"I'm going to kill Alice and Rosalie," Bella muttered under her breath. I chuckled, so it was Alice and Rosalie's idea not Bella's, which made more sense. Bella was looking around at the dancers nervously and I pulled her behind me to one of the few tables around the dance floor.

"Edward seriously we should go and do something else, you know I'm not very at dancing," Bella complained.

"It's all about the leading Swan," I said right when a slow song came on.

I put my hand out and reluctantly she placed hers into it. I felt an electric shock that had never been there before, or I probably just never noticed. She looked up at me surprised and I just ignored it pulling her onto the dance floor.

I twirled her around and then brought her close putting my hand on the small of her back and grabbed her right hand in my own. She put her left hand on my shoulder and then we started to dance. I was surprised that she didn't step on my foot or stumble once during the whole dance, I guess my dad was right when he told me it's all about the leading.

Bella looked amazed too and I could help but laugh at her expression. I stared into her warm brown eyes and found that I couldn't look away. It was like I was seeing a whole new Bella, and the longer I looked into her eyes the more I knew about her. How could I be feeling this? Bella hated me and I hated her, it's been like that for years now and yet…

Now I felt something for Bella I had never felt before. Earlier when I had bid on her I thought it was only because I couldn't stand Jacob winning. Now I realize it's because I was so jealous and I couldn't stand the thought of Bella in Jacob's arms.

I couldn't believe it, I was falling in love with Bella Swan. I was so shocked I didn't realize that the song changed and Bella was trying to pull me off the dance floor.

"Ok we danced, can we go now?" Bella pleaded and this time I followed her out the doors.

I checked my watch and saw that it was only 7:25. Alice expected us back around 10 so that means we still had an hour and a half before we had to start driving back to Forks.

"Hey Bella do you want to get something to eat, it's a little too early to head back to Forks," I suggested.

She just shrugged and looked out the window. I sighed, what did I do now? I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and drove to a little restaurant called La Bella Italia. I hope Bella didn't find it cheesy that I brought her to a restaurant with her name in it, not like it mattered to me what she thought…

BPOV

I followed Edward into the restaurant and watched as the waitress flirted with him. Edward being Edward I expected him to flirt back but he never even glanced her way and I smiled to myself. Wait why did I just smile? It's not like I cared if Edward flirted with the waitress right? Wrong.

"What can I get you," the waitress asked directly to Edward.

"Bella?" he asked looking at me.

"Um, I'll just have the mushroom ravioli," I said picking something random from the menu.

"Me too," Edward replied and handed our waitress the menus.

"Drinks?" she asked this time directed the question to both of us.

"Just a coke please," I replied and Edward nodded saying he wanted a coke too.

We sat there in an awkward silence and just when I was going to talk Edward let out a frustrated sigh and I looked at him questioningly.

"Sorry it's just, usually I can tell what a girl is thinking by her face, but with you I just can't be sure," he said frustrated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well when I'm on dates, I can usually tell how my date is feeling and what she's thinking about, which is usually about me and my sexy body, but you, I just can't tell," he explained.

I rolled my eyes, "well sorry I'm offending you by not thinking about how sexy your body is."

He laughed at that and I couldn't help but smile back. The waitress came back smiling at Edward and set our cokes on the table.

"You're food will be ready soon, is there anything else I can get you?" she asked and I could hear the double meaning in her words as she focused on Edward.

He glanced at her and then shook his head. I tried not to laugh at her expression because truly I felt bad for the girl. Edward hadn't paid any attention to her the whole time we'd been here.

We didn't talk the rest of the time even after our food came. It was starting to get awkward again and finally when we got back to his car he started up a conversation.

"So Bella what's new with you?" he asked awkwardly.

I laughed, "are you reciting lines you read off the book 'How to Talk to Girls' Masen?"

"No actually there's a whole internet website on it, you can google it," he said laughing with me. **(A/N lol one of my favorite quotes from the move "you can google it"!)**

The rest of the car ride home I told him about my mom Renee and how she remarried to Phil and I moved here two years ago because I felt bad for my mom since she always had to stay with me. He talked about his rough childhood and how he always got in trouble either from fighting with other students or mouthing off to a teacher.

"Where have you guys been its 10:30," Alice yelled running from the front porch.

"Sorry Alice we lost track of the time," Edward shrugged.

"That's no excuse! I said 10:00 Edward," she snapped.

"Alice what's your problem?" I asked. She winked and mouthed, giving him a hard time. I just rolled my eyes and walked into the house while Alice continued to scold Edward.

Rosalie was sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen and I grabbed a root beer from the fridge and sat down next to her. She was flipping through a magazine and she barely acknowledged me not that I blame her; I knew the getting along thing wouldn't last.

Alice ran into the kitchen and started laughing.

"Alice I swear you are twisted," I said as I took another sip of my root beer.

"Whatever Bella I was just having some fun," Alice replied shrugging. "Ok so now you have to tell us what happened."

"Could we do this tomorrow Alice I'm beat," I said yawning.

"Bella you always go to bed early can't you just stay up a little longer and tell us what happened please," she begged but this time I resisted her face I was too exhausted and I wanted it to all sink in.

"Later Alice, I promise," I said getting up and going to the bathroom to change. The last thought that went through my head that night was about Edward and I would undoubtedly be dreaming about him tonight.

"Edward," I sighed and then fell into a deep sleep.

It was Monday morning and Alice was rushing up to me clutching the school newspaper in her hand. "Bella you have to read this, look at what they said about us," Alice said infuriated as she shoved the paper into my arms.

**The girls came up with the clever idea to sell off girls for dates for their fund raiser, is Forks High turning into a whore house or what? Seriously girls why sell yourselves to go on dates when most of you could've asked out a guy for free, except for Lauren Mallory of course… Besides that little comment, I believe the girl's fund raiser was pointless and overall disappointing. Wasn't it promised that the girls would have an amazing idea that would put the guys to shame?**

**On that note I shall mention the brilliance of the guy's fund raising idea. The guys appealed to the whole school populace not only the nerdy guys who can never get dates unless they pay for them. The first batch of calendars made was sold before they were even shipped off to our leader Jacob Black. Overall the guys made way more money than the girls and they are currently in the lead by $150. Good luck next time girls you're going to need it.**

**Yours truly,**

**Big Daddy**

"Who does this guy think he is?" Alice fumed.

"Obviously a big daddy," I smirked thinking of ways I could reply to this article.

"We have no time for your smart ass comments Bella. This article does have one fact, we are behind the boys by $150 and we need to find a way to get ahead but how?" she asked clearly frustrated.

"Don't worry Alice I know you'll think of something, and in the meantime I know that the girl columnist for the opinion article will have a few words to say to this Big Daddy," I said crumpling up the paper and throwing it into my backpack. This guy will regret ever writing that garbage down, he will regret it dearly.


	4. The Diner Losers

**A/N: So I know I haven't updated in a really long time and I'm sorry. I was slightly busy with school work and stuff, and it took me a while to get over writers block. So here's Chapter 4. Tell me what you think, is it good? Is it bad? Thanks :)**

CH 3

**Last week you guys read Big Daddy's opinion of the contest thus far, but now here goes mine. First of all, auctioning off yourself for a date does not make you a whore, it was a very inventive way to make money and get something for your donation. A guy would bid on a girl and then he would get a date, everyone wins. **

**Now we go to the boy's idea. If Big Daddy is going to say that the girls are whores for participating the auction, then what does that make the boys? They took pictures of girls draping themselves over cars and they sold them, to not only the boys here at school, but also complete strangers off the street. I don't even want to think about the thirty or fifty year old guys drooling over pictures of teenage girls in revealing outfits. **

**The girls thought of a good idea that made people happy and that they actually benefited from. The boys came up with an idea that only the boys benefited from. Maybe the boys did make more money, but that's because they targeted perverted old men and hormonal, teenage boys. This is supposed to be a charitable competition, not a battle of the sexes. **

**Yours Truly,**

"Ha! This girl knows what she's talking about, I like her!" Alice exclaimed.

I just nodded since I still haven't told Alice that I'm the one who wrote the article. I love Alice but she loves to gossip, so if I tell her it will be all over the school in an hour.

"She's a little boring," Rosalie commented.

"We should find out who she is and then we can help her," Alice suggested.

This whole conversation was getting awkward, since they were talking about me but they didn't even know it.

"Hey, um, I'll talk to you guys later," I said.

"Don't forget, my house after school, we need to decide on our next fund raiser." Alice said while I was walking away.

Rosalie was right, my article is boring but it's not like I signed up for this. I'm not a very good opinion writer and I'm supposed to be writing down my opinion. Who is this Big Daddy person anyways, it could be any of the boys at our school considering they're all perverted jerks.

"Bella can I see you for a moment," Mr. Gray called out.

Great, he was probably going to comment on how bad my article was, like I needed to hear more of that. But of course I slowed down and allowed him to catch up so I could get this over and done with.

"Bella, the last article you wrote seemed to be a little less than your best." There's Mr. Gray for you, always trying not to hurt your feelings. "And it seems as though you two are trying to make this into a Boys vs. Girls war, and that was not the purpose of this article."

"Mr. Gray, I didn't sign up for this, I never wanted to do this in the first place, and it's not like I'm the only one writing stuff like that, this Big Daddy person is too." This was so not fair, I haven't been half as mean as the other stupid columnist.

"I'm not saying it's all your fault Bella, all I'm asking is for you to tone it down a little, the same thing is being said to the other writer," Mr. Gray said trying to make peace.

I just huffed off, looking for a distraction and not finding one. I decided to just start running. Ever since I was little running had been my escape, especially from my crazy home life. I would have joined track except this is supposed to be my release, not anything competitive, just a way for me to blow off steam.

I heard the crunching of gravel as a car pulled up beside me, but I just kept on running, I didn't need any more problems today.

"Bella have you totally lost your mind?" my dad asked furiously.

I turned around shocked and saw him leaning his head out of his police cruiser. "What are you talking about dad?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you've been skipping work a lot lately, I didn't think anything of it when you skipped that one day to hang out with Alice, but when I see you running down the side of the road while you're supposed to be at work…" he didn't finish the sentence.

"I'm sorry dad, I'm going right now," I said turning away but he stopped me again.

"Just get in I'll drive you, you're already late," he said in that tone of voice parents use when there's no discussing the issue.

I got into the car grudgingly and looked out the window refusing to look at my dad. Ever since I had moved here to live with him, he had decided I needed a job because jobs meant discipline, and obviously skipping work meant I wasn't getting that discipline. It's embarrassing having your dad set up a job for you while your 17 years old, but it happened. So now I was stuck working at the local diner, where the food sucked, and the customers were always loud, obnoxious jerks.

"Thanks for the lift," I said getting out of the car and mock saluting my dad as he pulled away. Then I turned and faced the front of the diner, debating on whether or not to go in.

"Bella stop staring off into the distance and get your lazy butt in here," Suzy yelled propping the front door open with her foot while putting her hands on her hips.

I sighed, quite loudly and dramatically, and walked into the diner. There were the usually customers sitting at their usual tables all being their usual obnoxious loser selves. The thing is, there was a factory close to the diner, that meant most of the factory workers came here after work to either wind down or get something to eat before going home to TV dinners made by their wives.

"Hey Bella, can I get a refill?" one of the guys yelled from across the room. Of course I knew who it was before I turned to look at him. It was the king of obnoxious losers himself, James. I looked quickly towards Suzy and when I saw that she wasn't looking I flipped him the bird.

"Well that's not nice is it boys?" he asked the guys sitting at the booth with him. They all shook their heads and laughed at me, some making typical boy comments when they were trying to impress their friends.

"James, get a life ok, just because you married my stepsister Victoria, does not mean you can push me around," I said and then turned my back on him walking to get my uniform.

"Whatever pip-squeak, see you tonight," he called to me. I resisted the urge to go punch him in the face and instead started writing down peoples orders and doing everything else I was paid to do.

"Finally, closing time," I whispered relieved.

"What was that?" Suzy said coming up behind me.

"Nothing Suzy," I replied. She loved this diner and could never see why I hated it so much. Could it be the mustard colored walls leaking green mold and covered in old photos and newspaper clippings? Could it be the smell radiating from the kitchen that makes me wonder what we really have in our fridge? Of course Suzy thought it was the most beautiful place in the world, and nothing could go wrong. I was still wondering why the health department hasn't shut us down.

"Well, I'm heading home," I called to her and right when I thought I was home free she called me back. I poked my head into the diner not taking another step back in.

"Bella why have you been skipping the last couple of days?" she asked me sternly. Sometimes she thought it was her job to act as my mother, since mine didn't actually care for me.

"Well you know how things go," I said shrugging it off.

"You aren't into drugs or anything are you?" she asked me giving me that I-will-find-out-if-you-lie-to-me look.

"Suzy, seriously, do I look like a girl who would get into that?" I asked her in a honey sweet voice and batted my eyelashes.

She looked me up and down and then shrugged and turned around. I ran out the door as fast as I could before she could stop me. I ran all the way home since I sort of left my truck in the school parking lot, which meant I'd be walking to school tomorrow, great.

"If you skip work one more time Bella, you won't be going anywhere after school," my dad said right when I walked in the door. I just nodded, pretending to hear everything he said and then I tiredly climbed the stairs up to my room. I peeled off my sweaty clothes and threw them into the laundry room and took a shower. Once my head hit the pillow I was out, and the last thought that crossed my mind was, _I hope tomorrow will be better._


	5. Boy Drama

**A/N: So I know I haven't posted in a while so I tried to make this chapter long but I don't know how well I succeeded. I really didn't know how I wanted to go with this story so I kind of improvised on this chapter but now I think I know how I'm going to end it and how many chapters that's going to take. So R&R and the more reviews the faster I post new chapters ********! **

CH 4

I was called into Mr. Gray's office the next day and I couldn't come up with any reason why. The articles between Big Daddy and I were getting a little intense, but at least the newspaper was getting more attention than usual, and by more attention I mean people outside of the newspaper crew are reading it. I knocked quietly hoping Mr. Gray wouldn't hear me and I could at least say I came by his room but received no answer. To my disappointment I heard him call me in and I opened the door slowly fearing the worst.

"Miss Swan," he said gesturing towards one of the many desks in front of his. I sat down gingerly awaiting a very long speech on the horrible way I have been treating Big Daddy and how I'm kicked off the newspaper. Not that it mattered really, I didn't want to be on the newspaper crew in the first place. I have a strict no participation in extra-curricular activities policy and writing for the newspaper violates that policy.

"Yes," I prompted because Mr. Gray still hadn't said anything.

"I just wanted to let you know that your column is getting extremely good feedback. The whole town is talking about your column!" he said excitedly.

"That's it?" I asked wondering why this was so important that he had to make me come all the way here just to tell me that.

"Well, yeah. Aren't you excited?" he asked deflating a little.

"Sure," I said attempting to sound at least a little excited.

"And I haven't even told you the best part! When this whole competition is over, we're having a dance in honor of you and Big Daddy, and you'll finally get to see who he is!" he said bouncing up and down like… well like Alice.

"Why not before then," I asked.

"Because it will ruin your chemistry and the newspaper," he replied as if I didn't know anything at all, which right now was a little annoying.

"Yeah, well thanks for the whole talk and everything, I've got to go," I said quickly slipping out the door before he could say anything else. I really wanted to meet this Big Daddy and give him a piece of my mind, and finding out I had to wait at least a couple more weeks just made me frustrated.

I sought out Alice and Rosalie to tell them about my conversation. We agreed to meet up at Alice's house after school to decide what we should do for the next fundraiser and how to find out who Big Daddy is. I was so eager to get to my truck after school and get to Alice's house that I ran into someone and saw the ground rushing up to my face. An arm encircled my waist and caught me just before my nose hit the floor and my rescuer helped me stand back up. I turned around a thank you forming on my lips when I saw the eyes of the boy who had starred in my dreams last night.

"Hello again," Edward said smiling his crooked smile that made my heart melt… wait what? I seriously need to get over my delusional thoughts.

"Hey," I said moving away from his arm and stepping back a couple steps.

"Ouch," he said a fake grimace crossing his face. "I figured you'd at least be nice to me after our date last night."

"Yeah well, you know how it is, two year feuds don't just disappear in a night," I commented trying to seem indifferent.

"Hm, and I thought we had something special last night. Oh well, life goes on right Swan?" he asked using my last name just like he always does.

"Right Masen," I replied a little angry he hadn't called me by my first name, even though I shouldn't be. Like I said one night couldn't change two years of fighting. I turned around without saying another word and started for my truck again, this time paying attention to where I was going. When Jacob started walking towards me I sighed thinking what have I done to deserve this?

"Hey Bells," he said throwing his arm over my shoulders.

"Why are you talking to me? We haven't talked to each other ever since you started hanging out with those jerks you call friends," I said taking all my anger out on him.

"Whoa, chill out. I just wanted to invite you to a bonfire tonight out at the reservation," he said holding up his hands in surrender.

"Well thanks, but no thanks," I replied walking away but he followed keeping up with me easily.

"Come on, it'll be fun. You haven't been out to see Billy for a long time and Charlie is going to be there," he said.

"Yeah and so will Quil, Embry, Leah, and all those other jerks you hang out with," I replied trying to walk faster but he was still keeping up with me.

"I've been meaning to tell you," he said a little uncomfortably, "Leah and I broke up."

"And that matters because…" I know a little harsh but seriously why should I care?

"Because Bella, I want us to start over. You know I've always liked you as more than a friend but I never wanted to tell you because I thought it would ruin our friendship. That's why I started distancing myself from you, I thought I could get rid of my feelings for you." His explanation seemed so heartfelt, like the old Jacob. But I knew the old Jacob was gone and this new Jacob was just trying to mess with me.

"Yeah well, I have plans tonight sorry," I replied and then climbed into my truck and started the engine drowning out any reply Jacob was about to give. I took off for Alice's house and once I got there I was dragged to her room and I saw photos of boys from our school hanging up on her bulletin board. "What is this Alice?"

"The possible suspects for being Big Daddy," she explained in her duh voice.

"Eric Yorkie? Seriously?" I asked.

"Well yeah," Rosalie said walking in holding a diet soda. "He could be trying to gain popularity by writing all these sexist columns and then when the big revealing goes down he can be seen as some sort of hero to the other sexist boys in our school."

Wow, I never thought I'd hear such a perceptive explanation from Rosalie Hale. "Well, I guess so but what about Mike?"

"Mike is a sexist pig, Bella," Alice said stating the obvious. Mike tried to get action from anything with boobs and he also treated most women like crap.

"Tyler?"

"Eh, he's a little iffy. He hangs out with Mike and people like that so he could just be taking ideas from Mike and writing them down."

"Jacob?" I asked and then thought about it. "Never mind I get that one."

"Ok so out of these people who do we think is the most obvious?" Rosalie asked.

"Mike," I said while Alice and Rosalie said Jacob in synchronization.

"Why do you think Jacob is the most obvious?" I asked.

"Why do you think Mike is the most obvious?" Alice asked me back.

"We just went through this. Mike is a sexist pig who will have sex with anyone," I replied exasperated.

"Yeah well Jacob is a total jack ass so he's obviously Big Daddy," Rosalie said.

"This is ridiculous," I replied flopping down on Alice's bed.

"What's ridiculous?" Edward asked walking through the door towel drying his hair and wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. My eyes raked his body while he stood there smirking at me. I quickly looked away and tried to hide my blush with my hair. "Oh come on Swan, you can look I know I'm irresistible."

"Psh," I replied not trusting myself to say more.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Alice asked glaring at him.

"The door was open, what was I supposed to knock on, the wall?"

"Well, yeah," she said and then forgetting all about being mad at him she pulled him farther into the room so he was facing the bulletin board. "Who do you think is the writer Big Daddy?"

"Jacob," Edward replied without hesitation and I just rolled my eyes. Of course he would choose Jacob, he hates his guts.

"Alice let's do this later, we should really be thinking about the fundraising idea," I said trying to draw her into a different subject.

"You're absolutely right," Alice said reaching for her notebook and fuzzy pen.

"And that's my cue to leave," Edward said walking towards the door. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at me, "Swan, next time take a picture, it lasts longer."

I blushed and he laughed as he walked out the door. I heard his door shut and then I turned to look at Alice and Rosalie who were both smirking at me and I just stuck my tongue out at them. "Come on let's get started."

EPOV

I was lying down in my bed smiling to myself at the look on Bella's face when I walked into Alice's room without a shirt on. Her look was priceless and when her face started turning red, I tried so hard not to laugh. She was so beautiful and she didn't even know it. Wait did I really just think that about Swan? Oh who am I kidding, I like her, and might possibly love her if she would let our relationship grow. But of course she would never do that, she hates me way too much.

What really made me mad today was seeing Jacob with his arm all over her. He had a girlfriend, he shouldn't be all over Bella. That guy was really making me angry these days and I wanted so bad to just punch his face in. Of course I do have a policy where I don't start fighting someone until they throw the first punch.

I fell asleep that night smiling, knowing that I would dream of Bella like I have been for the past few nights. Of course dream Bella and real Bella had one significant difference. Dream Bella loved me, real Bella doesn't and it's extremely frustrating.

BPOV

The following Friday I was feeling pretty good about our fundraising idea. The boys had done another pointless thing where they decided to have a mud wrestling tournament. Just another way for them to see hot girls getting down and dirty I guess.

At first Alice suggested a bake sale but then I reminded her I was the only one out of our group that could cook and so we decided on having a sort of carnival. Turns out Rosalie has a friend who's Uncle's brother-in-law's nephew performs in a circus so we made a few calls and got them to come out here free of charge and then we got a few go-karts from Rosalie's dad's auto shop and we set up a race track as one of the attractions. So far so good, but things can only stay good for so long.

"This is pretty impressive," Jacob said coming up behind me while I was working one of the stands.

"Maybe you should go tell Alice that, after all it was her idea," I replied trying to get him to leave me alone.

"I'd rather much talk to you," he replied.

"Yeah well—" I started and then I was cut off by Rosalie running up to me and grabbing my arm. "Ouch what the heck Rose?"

"We need you to take over the kissing booth," Rosalie said dragging me towards the direction she came from.

"What? No!" I exclaimed trying to dig my feet into the ground, but Rosalie was pretty strong and she kept on dragging me along.

"Yes, Lauren is supposed to be there but no one is coming up to kiss her and this is where we're counting on making most of the money since most high school boys are only interested in one thing."

"Cars?" I asked looking around for something to grab on to.

"No Bella, girls," Rosalie said exasperated.

Suddenly I spotted Edward and I waved him over feeling hopeful. He walked over, more like jogged over to keep up with Rosalie, and I grabbed onto his arm. "Save me!"

"From what?" he chuckled.

"Rosalie's insanity," I replied desperately.

"I'm just putting her in charge of the kissing booth, not throwing her off a cliff," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Bella, it can't be that bad," Edward smirked.

"Thanks a lot," I replied sarcastically as I was pushed behind the booth and forced to sit on a stool. "No one's going to show up," I said crossing my arms and pouting."

"Come on Swan, I'll be your first customer then boys will be swarming around you because if someone as hott as me is kissing you then obviously you're a good kisser," he said and I wanted to slap all that cockiness out of him.

"Whatever, how about you just pay a dollar and leave," I replied.

"Aw that's not fair, I paid so I'm getting what I paid for," he replied and then he leaned forward and just as our lips were about to touch he jerked back and I opened my eyes embarrassed until I realized he wasn't there anymore. That jerk ran away, I thought but then I heard grunting noises coming from the ground and I stood up and looked over the booth.

Jacob and Edward were wrestling each other on the ground and I couldn't see who was who from where I was so I stepped around the booth and tried to break them up. I grabbed at a random shirt, I think it was Jacob's, and tried to pull him off but they wouldn't budge. They were still rolling around on the ground and I started yelling at them to knock it off when Rosalie and Alice showed up with Emmett and Jasper. With the help of Emmett and Jasper the fight was broken up and Emmett held Jacob while Jasper was holding Edward. I looked over both of them seeing a few bruises but no blood, thank God because I probably would have passed out if there was.

"What the hell?" I asked Jacob.

"You were about to kiss him," Jacob said glaring at Edward.

"That's kind of the point of a kissing booth moron," Edward said fighting Jaspers hold on his arms.

"Shut up Masen," Jacob replied.

"Make me Black," Edward sneered.

"Trust me I would if your friend here wasn't trying to protect you."

"I don't need protection from you," Edward growled.

"We'll see," Jacob said and Emmett let him go and he walked off without another word.

"I told you it was a bad idea," I whispered to Rose and then I too started walking towards the parking lot. When I got in my car I put my head down on the steering wheel, I couldn't wait until all of this was over.


	6. The Cabin in the Woods

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! I just wanted to say that yeah the last chapter that was kind of like She's The Man :). And another thing is that being 15 sucks because you don't get to go to concerts where you have to be 16, just saying. Well on with the chapter and I hope you like it. I'm halfway through the next chapter so I'll most likely finish it by tonight or tomorrow :D! R&R!**

**CH 5**

**I applaud the girls for their fundraising idea, leaving the boys behind by $200. Of course the only reason the girls are doing better is the fact that they targeted the little kids who have parents who are willing to pay whatever so their kids will stop whining. No offense parents, but you know it's true. Of course during the carnival the girls put together, there was a little fight you probably all heard about, which goes to show that kissing booths should not be allowed at a children's carnival. **

**The boy's idea to have a giant manly cook out turned out badly because the very idiotic Mike Newton decided they needed a whole bottle of lighting fluid to start the grill and the house ended up catching on fire. So the boys really would have won, but oh well. Come on guys we need to step it up, one more week and then it's all over and we can not be beat by a bunch of girls.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Big Daddy**

Hm, this time Big Daddy didn't have much to say against the girls, which made me smile. I was surprised he mentioned the fight at the kissing booth though, that meant he had to be around to see it. I don't remember seeing Tyler or Eric around, but Mike was there because he was one of the people helping break it up. Finding out who Big Daddy is is going to be tough.

"Bella, are you going to the bonfire tonight?" my dad asked walking into the kitchen where I was eating cereal.

"No dad," I replied trying to end the discussion then and there.

"Why not," he asked.

"Because dad it's not going to be fun for me, you go and I'll just hang out here tonight and read or something," I replied hoping he wouldn't try to convince me, or force me, to go.

"Come on Bells, you're going and that's final," he said crossing his arms. So he went with the force me choice that cheater.

"Fine dad, but I'm leaving first chance I get and I'm driving myself up there."

He left without another word, probably to go watch the game and I cleaned my bowl and spoon and then went upstairs to finish my homework. I heard the phone ring and so I waited for Charlie to pick it up but it kept on ringing. "Lazy boys," I muttered and ran downstairs to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's me, Edward," Edward said a little nervously.

"Oh, hi," I replied thinking of possible reasons for him to be calling.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight," he said in a rush and then I heard him snap at someone in the background.

I couldn't think of anything to say. I heard Edward say my name and then say something to someone in the background and then I heard a very familiar voice get on the phone.

"Bella, hello? Bella snap out of it," Alice said snapping her fingers through the phone.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella what's wrong with you," she asked irritated.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you, and Edward?" I snapped.

"Bella, usually when a guy asks you out you give them an answer, now poor Edward ran off somewhere and I have to go find him and tell him you had a mental breakdown or something."

"What are you talking about? In what dimension would Edward Masen be asking me out?"

"This one apparently," she sighed. "Bella, if you don't want to date him just say so."

"Alice I don't know, it's so hard seeing Edward as anything else but the guy who's been tormenting me for the past two years," I replied.

"It's ok Bella, I get it, just tell him that ok?"

"Ok Alice, I'll tell him," I promised and then hung up the phone. I stood there staring at the wall for I don't know how long, but before I knew it Charlie was pushing me out the door and I was starting my car getting ready to drive out to La Push.

Could I like Edward? Not do I, but could I, after these past years of being humiliated by him and made fun of because of him? I mean yes I have a crush on him but what girl doesn't in our school? He's gorgeous, like a Greek god come to life. His smiles melt your heart and his eyes hold you captive making it seem like you are the only two people in the entire world. But besides all the physical attraction could I like him? I can't think of Edward being the romantic boyfriend type who sweeps you off your feet and makes you feel beautiful, which is next to impossible for me anyways.

By the time I reached La Push I had made my decision. I knew what I was going to tell Edward the next day at school, I just hoped I'd feel better afterwards. I turned off the engine and took out the key just sitting there, dreading what was going to happen tonight. I really didn't want to get out of the car but then I heard a tap at the window that made me jump and scoot away. I saw Jacob laughing at me and so I swung the door open hitting him in the process, that wiped the smile off his face.

"Gosh Bells, it was only a joke. Why are you so scared anyways, you think some vampires are going to get you or something?" he asked and then chuckled.

"Oh shut up," I replied smacking him on the shoulder.

"You're so abusive tonight, why the bad mood?" he asked me.

"I didn't want to come, you know that Jake," I replied bitterly.

"Oh come on Bells, we're going to have fun," he replied draping his arm around me and this time I let him lead me to the big fire and we sat down on a log together. Leah was shooting daggers at me the whole entire time and Jacob was sitting there with his arm around me wolfing down food like he's never going to eat again in his life.

"Jake slow down, what are you trying to do? Build up fat so you can go into hibernation?" I asked laughing.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. I could never eat enough food to make me fat. I have a very high metabolism."

"Sure you do Jacob," I said rolling my eyes.

Despite the fact I was surrounded by a bunch of Jake's friends and an ex-girlfriend who all hate me, I had a little, tiny, miniscule amount of fun tonight. We got to hear a bunch of legends based on their tribe and we, mostly Jacob and his friends, ate a ton of food and shared a bunch of embarrassing stories about each other. It was like old times when I used to come out here and hang with Jacob, before he started hanging out with Quil, Embry, and everyone else in his so-called gang. I miss the old Jake and seeing him like this right now is making me miss him even more. I know that Jacob would try to be like he was for me, but I don't think it'd really work out. Things have just gotten too awkward between us, I think, and I don't know if I could date him. Besides I can't make any decisions tonight about that, we have to see how tomorrow plays out first.

I was so nervous when I woke up this morning that I barely ate anything. Charlie decided to sleep in this morning because of the bonfire last night. He offered to let me stay home from school, but I turned him down because I needed to get this over with. First things first, were to find Alice and see if she could help me track down Edward. She spotted me first and practically teleported to my side with how fast she was walking.

"Ok Alice, where is he?"

"I don't know, he was gone early this morning so I figured he had gone to school, but Emmett and Jasper haven't seen him yet either. And I didn't see his car pulling in this morning." She said a little worried.

"Well where do you think he is," I asked willing to skip school to go find him and talk this out. Of course it's probably my fault he isn't at school in the first place, what with my malfunction yesterday and all.

"Well he does go out to the cabin a lot lately, it's really not that far from our house, maybe about a mile or two," Alice replied thoughtfully.

"Ok, just give me some basic directions and I'll go find him."

"I'll just come with you," she insisted.

"No, Alice I'm going to do this myself," I replied trying to sound unafraid of wandering the woods all by myself looking for a cabin I've never been to before.

"Ok," she replied pulling out a piece of pink paper and a fuzzy pen that wrote green ink. She started to draw me a map from their house to the cabin and it didn't seem too complicated. Of course I was the clumsiest person on the planet so hiking through the woods has never been my strong point.

I drove my truck out to the Masen's house which I've been to so many times. It was a big white house with a huge meadow in front of it and forest surrounding it. It always took my breath away with it's beauty but there was no time for that now. Right now I needed to find Edward and solve this whole mess. I took off into the woods in the back of their huge house and started to follow Alice's directions. Finally, I thought this was going to be a piece of cake and then I looked up from the map and saw that I wasn't following the trail anymore. Frantically, I searched all around me trying to find the dirt trail I was supposed to be following and then I took off to my right pretty sure that's the direction of the trail. After walking for five minutes I still couldn't find it and I was starting to panic. I started to slowly jog, which turned into a full out run and I caught my foot in a loose root and fell to the ground.

I gasped and rolled over holding my ankle in pain. Slowly the pain started to go away as my ankle became numb. I was pretty sure I'd broken it or at least sprained it really badly. I started to call out for help, which I'm pretty sure was extremely useless, but I didn't want to just sit there helpless. But you are helpless, I told myself. I was scared, jumping at every sound and glancing in every direction looking for the source. Some bushes to my left started moving and I tried scooting away as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast. When I saw something emerging from the bush I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands.

"What are you doing Swan?"

"Edward!" I exclaimed opening my eyes to see the person I had been searching the woods for.

"That wasn't an answer," he replied with a ghost of his smirk and then he walked over and lifted me up effortlessly into his arms. We were silent the whole way back to the cabin and I realized that I was only about half a mile off of the trail, which was kind of embarrassing but I was glad that I was close enough for Edward to hear me. He set me down on a couch in the living room and went to the bathroom to find a first aid kit. I looked around the cozy place and noticed he had a fire going since it was so dreary outside. I suddenly found myself hoping it wasn't going to rain and then Edward came back with the first aid kit and set to work.

"I guess having a doctor for a dad really pays off huh?" I asked him trying to start conversation.

"I guess," he replied not looking up at all.

"So um, why were you out here?"

"This place helps me think. It's so secluded and quiet and…" he couldn't find another word to describe it.

"Peaceful," I finished for him.

"Yeah," he agreed looking up into my eyes, "peaceful."

"Edward I—"

"It doesn't matter," he said cutting me off.

"But it does matter Edward because I like you," I said in a rush before he could cut me off or ignore me again.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"I. Like. You," I pronounced slowly. "I guess I kind of always have in a way. I mean I can never imagine a life without you, whether we're in love or we're messing around with each other. This whole time I have been worried about whether or not I like you when I should have been worrying about why I don't like you, does that make sense?"

"Hm," he said thoughtfully and grinned at me. "I suppose it makes sense in a weird, Bella sort of way." And then he moved over to the couch and leaned over kissing me, softly at first and then it turned heated and I forgot all about my ankle until I tried to move and then I gasped in pain and Edward jumped off immediately. "What?"

"Sorry, my ankle," I explained trying to move back into a comfortable position without moving my ankle again.

"Oh, right," he replied and then chuckled at me. "You must have been really into it to forget that pain."

I blushed and then asked, "how bad is it?"

"It's broken, but that'll hold it until we get to a hospital and get you fixed up."

I looked around sadly not wanting to leave the little cabin. Like Edward said it was really peaceful and it made me just wanted to sit around the fire drinking hot chocolate without a care in the world. "I suppose we have to leave then?"

"Yeah, but we can always come back and finish what we started," he said raising his eyebrows suggestively and I laughed. The one and only Edward was back and he was mine.

"Wait does this mean we're officially going out?" I asked a little apprehensive.

"I guess we don't have to be," he replied his face falling. "I mean if you don't want to be my girlfriend you just have to say so. I'm happy being anything to you Bella, even if we're just friends with benefits."

"No, I want to be your girlfriend," I replied turning red.

"Good," he smiled again and then picked me up off the couch and started carrying me out the door and back to the big white house.

"You know I can walk right?" I asked.

"Come on Bella, do I not look manly enough to carry you?" he asked joking.

"No you're going to run out of breath and then we'll both be in trouble, because despite what you think I can't carry you if you're legs and arms get tired." I joked back.

He rolled his eyes but let me down and he supported me as I limped my way slowly back to the house. I handed Edward my keys when we reached my truck and he helped me into the passenger side and then got in the drivers seat and started to drive me to the hospital. His dad was the one who put the cast on me, blue Edward's favorite color, and then Edward was the first to sign it.

"Do you feel special now?" I asked as he was signing my cast.

"Of course," he chuckled.

Charlie freaked out when I walked in the door and I explained what happened which made him even more mad because I skipped school.

"You were going to let me stay home anyway," I replied irritated.

"Yes but I wasn't going to let you wander the woods by yourself and then break your ankle," he yelled.

"It's my fault Chief Swan," Edward said stepping up.

"Who are you?" my dad asked accusingly.

"I'm Edward sir," Edward replied leaving out the whole boyfriend part which I was thankful for.

"Ok whatever," my dad replied. "Bella you're grounded for the rest of your life now go upstairs and go to bed."

"Ok," I replied not mentioning it was only 4:00 in the afternoon.

"I'll see you later I guess," Edward said and then he kissed me on the cheek and left. I touched the place where he kissed me and smiled and then I started to hobble up the steps and walked into my room. I almost screamed and fell back when I saw Edward sitting on my bed smirking at me like a little boy who got caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," I whispered shutting the door and glaring at him.

"You should have seen your face," he chuckled and then helped me over to the bed.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked him.

"Well I couldn't give you a real good-bye kiss in front of your dad, now could I?" he smirked leaning over and kissing me again, this time more gentle than in the cabin. "See you tomorrow Bella."

"Yeah see you," I replied a little lightheaded from the kiss. Edward chuckled, kissed my forehead and hopped out the window. I wondered how he was going to get home and then I saw Alice's yellow Porsche waiting for him outside my house. I saw Alice wave at my window so I waved back not knowing if she saw it or not, and I was too happy to care.


	7. Confusion

**A/N: So I know this chapter is extremely short but I wanted the dance to be it's own seperate chapter (which is the next chapter) and so I made this one really short, but I'm putting up the next chapter soon. This story is probably going to be over in about two chapters but I was thinking of making a sequel where Bella and Edward do an advice column for the newspaper together, I might put a poll up and have people vote or I'll just look at all your comments so tell me what you guys think. R&R! :)**

CH 6

**For once girls Big Daddy is absolutely right. The girls did do extremely well on the last fundraiser and the guys not so much. The girl's carnival was an inventive way to make a lot of money while entertaining the public. There were so many families that came out to support the Forks High girls and their carnival which shows that if the town comes together we can raise plenty of money for this charity. **

**Of course the boys need to start coming up with better charity ideas that don't involve only men. Hey, I heard Mike Newton spends a few hours on his hair every morning, maybe the guys can start a salon! I'd love to see Jacob Black painting a girl's fingernails, who's with me? Anyways back to more serious matters. I know us girls are in the lead but we still need to step it up. Come on it's the last week, we need to leave the guys so far behind that they have no chance of catching up. Knowing Alice Masen, we are going to go out with a bang!**

**Yours Truly, **

I finished typing up the article and then sent it to Mr. Gray. It was Tuesday night and Edward was supposed to be sneaking through my window any minute now. I was a little nervous, it's not like we were doing anything bad but I was supposed to be grounded so if we were caught I was in big trouble. I heard him climb through the window and I quickly minimized the article before he could read it and figure out who I was.

"Hey," I said spinning around in my chair to face him.

"Hey," he replied smiling and walking closer. "What was that a school thing?"

"Yeah something like that," I replied trying to think of something to change the subject and fast.

"That's cool, what's it about?"

"Um," I said trying to think of a good lie and coming up with nothing "just some English thing."

"Hm," he said looking at me a little suspiciously and then he let it drop. I told him I was going to go change into my pajamas and brush my teeth and so I went to the bathroom and left him there willing him not to touch my computer and read the article. It only took me five minutes to get dressed and brush my teeth, which is impressive considering I have a cast and everything.

I rushed back into the room and Edward was sitting in the same exact spot I left him which was a relief. I'm glad he didn't read the article, because what would he think about me and my little immature fights with Big Daddy? It'd be embarrassing to tell him and I didn't want him to find out at all except he was going to find out at the dance this Saturday anyways.

"You have a lot of books," he commented and that started off the rest of the conversation that night. We laid down on my bed side by side and just talked the whole time, I could tell something was bothering him but every time I asked he would just shrug it off and I would let it drop. We talked about basic things like favorite music, book, place to be, etc. etc. Eventually he left and as soon as he did I fell right to sleep feeling extremely happy.

"Aw," Alice exclaimed after reading the article. "That's so sweet."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"What's up," Alice asked concerned.

"Nothing it's just Edward has been avoiding me for the past two days and I don't know why."

"He's probably just busy, with the guys' fundraising thing and all," she replied trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah maybe," I replied distracted as I watched Edward walking away from us down the hall. "I'll catch you later," I told Alice and then I hobbled trying to keep up with him using my crutches.

"Edward," I called when I was close enough for him to be able to hear me.

He turned around and saw me and then he walked over to join me. "Hey," he said.

"Hi, why haven't you talked to me in the past two days?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"I have," he insisted.

"No, you haven't. The last time we talked was in my room Tuesday night."

"Really? I guess I didn't realize it, I'm sorry," he replied actually looking sorry.

"It's ok," I sighed smiling at him. "So are you going to the dance Saturday?" I brought up not too casually.

"No, I don't think so," he replied.

"Why not," I asked a little disappointed.

"Um, I have stuff to do that night."

"Oh ok," I replied a little suspicious but I wasn't going to press him more.

"Yeah well I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you," I muttered feeling worse than I did before. I could tell he was hiding something from me but I didn't know what. Now I wish I could stay home from the dance but I had to go for the 'big revealing of the two famous columnists.' I was really starting to think it was Jacob which would explain why he's been trying to get close to me, to see if I'm the other columnist. It'd be just like him to do that too.

So I left for class feeling sad, angry, and confused. I just wanted to sit in the bathrooms and cry out my frustration for a little bit, but I knew it was pointless. I would just go to the dance with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett and try to at least look like I'm enjoying myself.

**EPOV**

I really hoped Bella wouldn't be going to the dance, I didn't want her to find out that night, especially because I didn't tell her first. I mean I guess I should have told her a while ago, but I didn't want her to think badly of me. I'm going to ask Alice after school to see if Bella is going to the dance and if she is maybe Alice can talk her out of it for me. No, that wouldn't work either, Alice would just question why I was asking her to do that, and of course Alice doesn't know I'm the columnist either, she would have told the whole school.

I guess I'll just have to wait and see if Bella shows up at the dance.


	8. When All Hell Breaks Loose

**Yay, new chapter! And yet I'm still not done. I think there will be only one more chapter and I don't know if it will be super long or super short, I just know that this chapter totally doesn't end the story well and I need to add a little something extra. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites, it brightens my day ****. R&R!**

CH 8

**BPOV**

So for the past three days Edward hasn't said so much as hi to me. I really don't see what I did and it's just going to be worse today when I go over to Alice's house to get ready for the dance. Alice picked out a "special" dress for me which means it will definitely be something I would never dream of wearing in the first place, not to mention the deadly heels I'm bound to be wearing with it. For once I was actually looking forward to going over to Alice's, as long as I got to see Edward and figure out this mess once and for all. I don't know who he thinks he is, messing with my feelings like this, but he's going to find out quick how really angry I can get.

As I was driving to Alice's house I was thinking over in my head what I would say to Edward when I saw him, and I couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make me sound pathetic. Stupid boys, they make everything so complicated. I pulled into Alice's driveway and I stumbled up the stairs to her door. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door waiting for Alice to whisk me away to the torture chamber known as her room.

"Bella?" A surprised voice asked from the doorway.

"Yeah," I blushed, realizing my mind had been wandering and I didn't see Edward open the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't sound so enthusiastic," I snapped and pushed past him into the house.

"I didn't mean it like that," he replied.

"Whatever Edward," I said not looking at him. I was still mad about him not inviting me to the dance, and now acting like he didn't even want me in the same room as him.

"Sorry Bella," he replied a little sad. "So you're going to the dance with Alice?"

I just stomped up the stairs not replying to him, he deserves no answer to that question. I threw the door open in Alice's room and she turned towards me in surprise with her lips shaped in an O, and applying her lipstick.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, let's just get this over with," I sighed throwing myself down on her bed.

**EPOV**

Well this was just great. Bella is going to the dance and she's mad at me. Of course, she will be even madder after the dance anyways. I should probably just go and tell her now, that way she isn't surprised when she finds out I'm Big Daddy. I walked up the stairs to Alice's room and knocked on the door, just in case.

"Who is it?" I heard the familiar voice of my sister.

"Edward," I replied.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"But Alice, I need to talk to Bella," I pleaded.

"Well Bella doesn't want to talk to you," I heard Bella's muffled yell.

I grabbed the doorknob preparing to barge in, sit on Alice, and demand that Bella listen to what I have to say. Of course, my evil plan was useless when I discovered the door was locked. "Stupid pixie," I muttered and walked away.

Oh well, I guess Bella would find out the hard way and I will be the one who ends up in trouble for it. Women!

I went into my room and shut the door. Then I threw myself on the bed and a pillow over my face. If anything I was going to get at least a couple blissful hours of sleep before all hell broke loose.

**BPOV**

"Edward," I called through the door just to make sure he wasn't out there.

"Check under the door," Alice suggested still applying make-up to her face.

I got down on my stomach and looked under the door. Seeing no feet, I stood up and opened the door slowly. All of this was totally immature, of course, but right now it felt completely necessary. I was mad, and I was hurt, and I really didn't want to see or talk to Edward, at all. I made a dash for the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind me, locking it. I didn't really expect Edward to come barging into the bathroom while I was in the shower, but you never know who might accidentally walk in. The hot water running down my face and body felt very relaxing. My mind started wandering to the dance tonight, and the big revealing of the two columnists. I was still convinced it was Jacob, I mean who else could be that obnoxious and sexist?

I got out of the shower and threw a robe on. I opened the door and repeated the same actions as before, and still I saw no Edward. _Maybe he left_, I thought to myself hopefully. If he wasn't here to see them leave for the dance, the better off we'd both be. I closed and locked the door to Alice's room and then I grudgingly faced my doom. Alice was standing by her vanity holding eyeliner and lipstick, looking as menacing as a pixie with makeup can. I sat down in the chair and she went straight to work. Rosalie came in at some point and helped do something with my hair, while Alice still worked on my make-up. _This is going to be a long night_, I thought.

**EPOV**

By the time I woke up it was dark outside and there was no noise in the house. _Oh crap, I'm late_, I thought rolling out of bed and running to the bathroom as quick as I could. I looked at my disheveled appearance in the mirror and let out an exasperated sigh. I took a fast shower and threw on some nice looking clothes. I got all the way to my Volvo before I realized I wasn't wearing any shoes, so then I had to run back in and find some in my messy closet. I was so nervous about going to this dance that I could feel my heart pounding painfully in my chest. I could only hope that Bella got bored of the dance and left early, that way she wouldn't be there to see the big unveiling of the columnists and I would have one more night to tell her before she went to school tomorrow and found out for herself. _Please, please don't be there Bella,_ I thought.

**BPOV**

_I'm never going to a high school dance again for as long as I live_, I thought to myself as I sat at a table watching all the dancers. It was a typical high school dance where the only thing everyone did was grind on each other. Sure there were some people who were actually dancing but most of them weren't. That's why when Mike, Tyler, and Eric all asked me to dance I turned them down. One, I was too clumsy to dance, two, I was not going to be grinded on like some stripper pole.

"You look lonely," a deep voice commented from my left.

"Jacob Black, at a high school dance? Get the photographers over here we need to document this moment," I said as he sat down in one of the empty chairs at my table.

"Oh shut up, it's not the first dance I've been to," he replied smiling. His teeth were extremely white next to his russet skin, and the way he smiled reminded me of a wolf for some reason. "So are you ready for the big unveiling of the columnists?"

"I know it's you Jacob, I'm not a complete idiot," I replied.

"Obviously you are an idiot because it's not me."

"Who else could it be then?" I asked not believing him.

"I don't know ask your…" he started to say but then he was cut off when Edward walked up to the table.

"Hey Bella," he said glaring at Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Um….well I was just, you know…" he stuttered.

"Edward?" Alice asked coming up to the table with Jasper in tow. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I guess things changed," he replied trying not to meet my gaze.

"Aw you came because of Bella didn't you?" Alice asked.

"Well, not exactly… I mean, sort of," he replied nervously.

"Two minutes until the big unveiling of the columnists," Mrs. McConachie announced from the front of the gym.

"Bella, I really need to talk to you," Edward said anxiously trying to reach for my hand to pull me away.

"No, Edward," I replied not exactly sure what I was saying no about, him pulling me away, or him talking to me.

"Bella, please," he looked into my eyes pleadingly. "It's important."

"Everyone gather around, it's time to announce the columnist's names," Mrs. McConachie said through the microphone. Everyone started to gather around the stage and I stood up facing Edward.

"Whatever you need to say can wait," I told him and then I went to join the big crowd of people. I tried to push myself far into the mob of people so Edward couldn't follow me to easily, besides I had to make my way to the stage anyway.

"And now, the moment you have all been waiting for," Mrs. McConachie said in a dramatic voice. "The boy columnist who calls himself Big Daddy is Edward Masen!"

The mob erupted into cheers and clapping, but I stayed unmoving and staring straight ahead. Did I hear correctly or was I just imagining things because I was so mad at Edward? How could Edward be Big Daddy? How could he be the sexist pig I have been fighting with for the past few weeks?

"The girl columnist is Bella Swan," Mrs. McConachie announced and more cheering ensued as I made my way stoically to the stage where Mrs. McConachie was standing with Edward. I made sure not to even glance his way as I stood on the other side of Mrs. McConachie.

"Now we will announce the winning side of the competition." Mrs. McConachie announced holding a fancy envelope in one hand. She ripped it open slowly and pulled out a folded slip of paper in a dramatic motion. "And the winner is…" she looked confused for a second and then she smiled brightly and finished with, "It's a tie!"

"What?" I hear Alice screech over the murmur that started in the audience.

"No fair, there has to be a winner," Jacob demanded.

I just stood there staring out at the audience as if I didn't see them. My brain was still slowly processing the possibility of Edward being Big Daddy.

"There is not mistake, the boys and girls both won according to this little piece of paper." Mrs. McConachie said.

Now the whole crowd was fighting with each other over who actually won. There were a bunch of teachers down in the audience trying to stop the worst of the fights and Mrs. McConachie left the stage to help. That left Edward and I standing there, him staring at me, and me staring out into the fighting crowd.

"Bella, I…" he started.

I put up my hand to cut him off. "Save it Edward," I replied and then I rushed off the stage and outside into the cold night air.


	9. What Hurts More?

**So this is the last chapter. It's actually quite exciting for me because it's the first fanfic I've ever finished! Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story and I hope you all like this last chapter. Don't forget R&R ****.**

**CH 9**

The next week of school was a nightmare. Not only was I mad at Edward but I was also getting all this attention from the girls of my school. Once they found out that I was the notorious female writer for the newspaper, they all wanted to be my friend. It was really starting to get on my nerves and now that it was Friday I was prepared to rip anyone's head off if they even so much as said "hi" to me.

I was walking down the hallways to my first period class when I remembered I left my book in my locker. There was one problem with going back to my locker and that of course was Edward. He had been hanging around at my locker for the past week during every passing, and lunch. I avoided every possible chance of needing to go to my locker until now, mostly making Alice go and get my books for me. Right now I was just too tired to care and grudgingly went to my locker where I knew Edward was waiting.

"Bella I know I'm the last person you want to see or talk to, but just let me explain," he pleaded when I reached hearing distance.

"Leave me alone Masen," I replied using our old way of speaking to each other, knowing it would make him mad.

"Fine, Bella, no matter how hard I try to make things right it never works. I don't understand why you can't just listen to what I have to say."

"How can I believe anything you say," I exploded, finally taking all my frustration out on the person who most likely deserved it. "Everything you did could have just been some masquerade to either figure out I was the other writer, or to mess with me because you're just a big jack ass who's tried to make me miserable from day one of high school."

"That's not true, everything that happened between us wasn't a lie and if that's the way you see it then I guess it is good that this is no longer happening," he replied in a detached voice and without another word turned around and stormed off.

See the funny thing about finally getting noticed by the rest of the school, is no conversation is private, especially big screaming matches. A lot of people were standing around after watching Edward and I fight and now they were just staring at me to see what I would do next. The old Bella might have flushed, or ran into the bathroom and cried. This new Bella just opened her locker, grabbed her English book, and walked stoically to her class.

When lunch finally rolled around I wasn't sure where to go. I knew Alice and Rosalie sat with Jasper and Emmett, who Edward usually sat with. After I walked into the cafeteria I quickly saw this wasn't a problem because Edward was no where to be seen. I had finally got him to leave me alone, so why did I feel like crap? As soon as I sat down Alice and Rosalie told Jasper and Emmett to leave so we could talk. They quickly left, grateful to be left out of all the drama. I wonder if they were going to search for Edward but then told myself it shouldn't matter to me anyway.

"So Bella what happened?" Alice asked getting right to the point.

"I was going to get my English book, and he was standing there and, I don't know, I just snapped. I mean he deserved it, didn't he?"

"I really don't know how to answer that question without taking sides," Alice said looking at Rosalie thoughtfully.

"I really think you should have saved your drama fight for a more private time," Rosalie said.

"It really wasn't that big of a deal, besides it's over now and I guess all there is now is to move on. Edward won't be talking to me for the rest of my life now." I was mad at myself for sounding so sad about that, the first step to moving on is to accept that it's over, why couldn't I even do that?

"Bella I really think you should apologize to him. You should have at least let him explain himself," Alice said.

"What happened to not taking sides?" I asked incredulously. How could she say that to me when she was supposed to be my friend and therefore on my side anyway?

"I'm not taking sides, but for your sake and for his I think you guys should make up and forget this stupid newspaper deal."

"What do you mean for my sake? I'm perfectly fine with going back to the way things were before we decided to start dating." I replied knowing full well that everything I said was a lie. Now that I think about it, I really don't know how to go back to hating Edward after I loved him.

"You are seriously in denial Bella, why can't you just accept that you were wrong and go apologize to Edward?" Alice asked. It was a reasonable question, but why should I be the one apologizing first? Shouldn't he apologize first since he was the one who messed up first?

_You should be the bigger person_, a small voice in the back of my head said. I told the stupid voice to be quiet and continued to fight with Alice. "I shouldn't be the one apologizing, and who says I even want to apologize? Who says I want to get back together with Edward, I don't even like him anymore." More lies, I thought absently.

"What hurts more Bella? Pretending you hate him, or knowing that you don't?" Alice asked and without waiting for a reply got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

I looked over at Rosalie helplessly and she just shrugged. "She's sort of right you know," she replied and then she followed Alice out of the cafeteria.

For once I felt completely alone in a huge group of people, and I had no idea what to do.

**EPOV**

Why did Bella have to be so stubborn and unforgiving? It's not like I cheated on her or anything as bad as any other guy would do to any other girl.

_But Bella's not just some other girl_, a voice said in the back of my head. That's true Bella is definitely not an ordinary girl and that's what I liked most about her. The fact that she read classic novels, and how her eyes shined with depth and intelligence, were some of the things that made her more than just an ordinary girl. She always thought of herself as plain and average, but she was far from it. Bella is unlike any girl I have ever met, but that didn't make her any less aggravating.

Maybe I could just have Alice apologize to her for me and maybe I'll feel better. _You know that isn't true, you love her and you want to be with her, just making amends is not going to satisfy you_, the voice said. Once again I agreed with that weird voice. I really don't think I could go back to pretending to hate Bella, or even just being acquaintances.

I have one more way to get her to listen, and I really hope it works, because if it doesn't this may be the last time I ever talk to Bella.

**BPOV**

Alice found me after school and I couldn't decide if I was mad at her or not. Like Rosalie said, Alice did have a point. I still wasn't going to apologize to Edward first, but I didn't want to hate him, I wanted to talk to him and sort all this out, but I felt pathetic. It's like when a girl finds out her boyfriend is cheating on her but when he tells her he will never do it again, she just pretends it never happened. The boy is most likely going to cheat on her again because he got away with it once, why not another time?

I know what Edward did was not even close to being as bad as cheating on me, but still. I guess I just don't know how to deal with this whole relationship thing very well, it's not like I've had many real relationships. Maybe I was over exaggerating and I should just apologize to Edward and just ignore the fact that he lied to me for all this time. _What do you think you did to him? Did you tell him about you writing for the newspaper? I don't think so_, the voice said in the back of my head. I really hated that voice.

I guess I never realized that I had lied to Edward too, I never really saw it that way. _He didn't see it that way either_, the voice added. "You can shut up now," I mumbled to myself like a crazy person, which I was starting to think I was a crazy person.

I made up my mind to apologize to Edward and Alice came over and handed me a note that gave me the perfect chance to do just that. The note read:

Bella,

I know you hate me, and I guess I don't blame you. Please meet me at the cabin to give me a chance to explain. If you don't show up I'll take it as a sign to never speak to you again and I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life, I promise.

-Edward

I folded up the note and stuck it in my hoodie pocket. I started towards my car and then something stepped in my way. I looked up and saw Jacob smiling down at me and I tried to sidestep him but he followed me still blocking my path.

"Jacob move, I need to get somewhere," I said through my teeth.

"This will only take a second," he replied. "So I heard you and Masen broke up."

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked not admitting to his comment.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime, now that you're a free-agent and everything," he said.

I laughed without humor. "Ok what do you really want? Let me guess, you're in trouble with the law and you think dating the Chief's daughter will help you weasel out of it. Or you're just trying to get a good girlfriend for Billy's sake and then you're going to still mess around with those sluts behind his back."

He looked really mad now and I stepped back so that I wouldn't be too close in case he exploded and tried to hurt me.

"Jacob, I really have to go, let's just pretend this didn't happen," I replied trying to walk around him again.

He moved to stop me but I spun back the other way and sprinted towards my truck. I thanked God for not letting me trip while I ran to my car. I quickly started it and drove out of the parking lot heading for the cabin. I drove into the forest as far as my truck would allow and then I took off on foot. When I got to the cabin I didn't bother knocking I just walked right in and found Edward sitting in an armchair reading a book off the bookshelf next to him.

He was so consumed in his book that he didn't hear me come in so I just stood there watching him read his book by the fire. I quietly went to sit on the couch across from the armchair and he eventually looked up from his book to check the time and saw me sitting there staring at him.

"How long have you been here?" he asked a little surprised.

"Not long," was all I said and then we just sat there staring at each other in awkward silence. I was the first to look away, instead looking at the hole in my jeans and picking at the frayed ends. "So Edward, I wanted to apologize for—"

He cut me off, "No I should be the one apologizing. I didn't tell you the truth and I'm sorry."

"I didn't tell you the truth either. I guess I just wasn't thinking about that when I was accusing you. It was more of the fact that because we lied to each other that we couldn't go to the dance together which I know is stupid, my whole reaction to this whole thing is stupid and I wish I could take it all back."

"It's not completely stupid, besides even if you did lie to me I still shouldn't have lied to you about why I wasn't going to the dance, and why I couldn't go with you."

"Just talking about all this is making me feel even more stupid and pathetic. It's not like I even like dancing at all, I don't see why I made such a big deal about it. I guess I just felt like you thought I wasn't good enough to take to the dance in the first place. I still don't even believe that you like me at all, I mean why would you?" I asked fiddling with my hands so I didn't have to look at him. I knew my face was bright red and I was trying to hide it with my hair.

"Bella, who couldn't like you, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. It's ridiculous to think that you aren't good enough for me when it's the other way around. I have never done anything in my life to deserve anything as good as you, and when I actually had my chance with you I blew it."

"Stop blaming yourself when you know it's my fault, everything is my fault. You have done nothing to deserve the way I have been treating you all week or the way I acted after I found out that you were the other columnist."

"Bella we could go on all night about whose fault it is," he said lifting my head up to look at him. "All I need to know is that you don't hate me, and that we could possibly try this relationship thing again, no matter how much we both suck at it. Practice makes perfect you know," he grinned.

"Ok," I replied not knowing what else to say.

"You mean you'll give me a second chance?" he asked looking straight into my eyes as if he were looking for the answer there.

"Of course," I said without a second's thought.

"Are you sure Bella?" he asked still staring intently into my eyes.

"Yes, I love you Edward, I'll always want you," I replied once again without thinking.

He leaned forward. "I love you too Bella," he whispered against my lips and then he kissed me.


	10. Sequel

**So this isn't officially a chapter it's just a preview to the sequel. I'm still deciding whether or not to do the sequel and I just wrote this so that everyone can help me decide whether it's worth it or not. So please leave a review saying whether or not I should write a sequel to Let the Games Begin. Thanks everyone!**

Edward and I have been dating for a week now and so far so good. The newspaper articles were all but forgotten and now everyone was going back to normal, well sort of.

"Oh my gosh, Bella. I can't believe you've been dating my brother for a week! You know what this calls for?"

"An extremely painful makeover where Bella complains the whole time but we know she secretly likes it?" Rosalie guessed.

"Well that's part of it," Alice admitted. "This calls for a weekaversary party!"

"But Alice I don't want a weekaversary party and I'm sure Edward doesn't either," I complained.

"He does, I already asked him," she smiled knowing she had me now. Whatever Edward wanted, I usually made happen.

"Oh yeah, let me just ask him first," I replied hoping that she was lying.

"Fine, I haven't asked him yet, but believe me after I do he will want a weekaversary party," she said smiling evilly and sauntering off with Rosalie in tow.

I quickly rushed off to find Edward but then I heard a familiar voice calling me so I stopped and looked around for the source. When I spotted Mr. Gray I cautiously made my way over to him, hoping I wasn't in trouble for anything.

"Hello, Bella how are you doing today?" he asked politely.

"Fine Mr. Gray," I replied forgetting to ask him in return.

"Yes, well. I was wondering if you would like to help me with another thing for the newspaper," he said. "It really is going downhill and I was hoping you could bring it back up since you did such a good job last time."

Yeah except the last time almost cost me my boyfriend and my sanity. "Depends what am I doing?"

"Well I was thinking that you could write an advice column, you know like answering questions that people send in."

"I guess I could do that," I replied and he patted me on the back appreciatively.

"Thanks Bella, it means a lot to me."

"Your welcome, and a little advice for you Mr. Gray. Find a better newspaper staff next year."

"See you're already giving out good advice," he grinned and started back to his classroom.

EPOV

"Mr. Cullen," someone called from behind me.

I shut my locker door and turned to see Mr. Gray standing there smiling nervously at me. I was instantly suspicious, "Yes Mr. Gray?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do an advice column for the newspaper," he asked.

"Is there a catch this time?" I asked.

"No of course not, we just need help bringing the newspaper out of the gutter. You will of course be anonymous," he replied.

"Ok, I'll do it as long as I'm anonymous," I replied and then I started walking to my first class.

The first thing I thought of was Bella. Was I supposed to tell her that I was writing another anonymous column for the newspaper or should I just keep it to myself since Mr. Gray said that I would definitely stay anonymous this time? I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell Bella, I can trust her to keep my secret. I just have to watch what I say because I don't want her dumping me over some lame advice I give to the poor souls of Forks High.

Yeah this was going to be fun, I smiled to myself.


End file.
